In client-server computing models, there typically is a one-to-one or one-to-many relation between server and client, where a single server serves a single client or multiple clients. For example, a single server may provide graphical image information for an image to be displayed on a single thin client. In another example, a single server may provide graphical image information for an image to be displayed on multiple clients such as for an online web-based class. However, in these client-server models, the server often becomes overburdened such that the server provides less than adequate delivery of the graphical image information.